A Love Too Late
by Santiago'sGirl1985
Summary: Baird has feelings for Sam, but will he tell her in time. The battle in Marcy is not going well and Baird is running out of time


A Love Too Late

alright, here is another sad story. Make sure you have some tissues near by. Thank you everybody for reading and reviewing my stories. I am so greatful for reviews. I've been working hard to get some other stories updated, and I promise you that I am still working on Shattered Memories. Everybody please keep reading and reviewing.

Explosions shook the ground, causing many Gears to lose their balance. The sound was deafening, causing many Gears' equilibrium to become off balance.

Baird sat up, feeling extreamly dizzy. He brought up a shakey hand to wipe his forehead and when he brougt it down, he found it covered in blood.

"Oh crap."

Slowly he stood, wobbling some. The blast must have thrown off his equilibrium. He mubled something under his breath as he leaned heavly against a brick building.

The fight in Mercy was not going well. The Lambent had greatly out numbered them, and there was no telling where the explosion had come from.

"Sam are you alirght?"

He turned to find that Sam was nowhere in sight.

Where in the world was she?

"Sam? Sam!" he turned to scan the area, looking past several sad looking buildings for one Samantha Byrne.

He stumbled as he moved forward, dizziness almost overtook him completely and he felt nauseous.

"Ugh."

A scream filled the air, echoing off the tall buildings around him, making it difficult to tell where it was coming from.

"Sam!"

He was stumbling down the road, kicking up the dirt. His heart pounded in his chest and his lungs burned for fresh air. Panic filled every cell of his being.

The scream had belonged to Sam.

The sound of gunfired echoed around him along with the screams of both Gears and Lambent alike. Quickly he rean around a corner to find a large group of Lambent.

"Shit."

The sound of his voice caught their attention and all eyes were on him now. He brought up his hammerburst and began firing.

One by one the Lambent went down, each explosion brought forth the splatter of imulsion.

Rounding another corner, and even more Lambent was waiting for him, but there was no sign of any Gears.

Where was everybody?

Quickly he reloaded, letting the empty clip hit the ground with an empty thump, and slammed in a fresh clip. Swaeat dripped uncomfortably down his forehead and back and he was unable to wipe it away.

He cursed under his breath as he took cover behind a broken wall. He winced as bullets ricocheted off the very wall he was hiding behind.

Blindfiring took down one Lambent, leaving a handful more. Quickly he peeked out, seeing how mny more enemies were left before ducking his head in once more.

"Damn it." he whispered. "There is no stop to these things."

Each time he would peek out and carefully take aim and begain to take out the Lambent one by one. Each one would explode, splattering imulsion in the general area that they once stood.

With each street he turned down, brought more Lambent, but one steet he found completely empty and that worried him. It was way too quiet. His baby blue eyes scanned the area for any sign of danger.

A beautiful church stood at the end of the street, looking completly untouched by the terrible war.

Slowly he made his way down the long street, carefully and quietly picking hiis steps carefully down the street while making sure no Lambent poped out of nowhere.

As he slowly got closers, things seemed... out of place. About two thrids of the way to the chruch, he noticed a good size pool of blood.

"Oh shit..."

He felt fear take grip on his heart, and it felt like there was a vice just squeezing the breath from his lungs. Carefully he concentrated on his breathing before he hyperventilated.

He slowly followed the blood right to the church entrance. He hesitated before placing a hand to the large door and pushed it open.

The doors opened slowly making a long creeking noise, as if it hadn't been opened in a very long time.

The inside of the chruch looked nothing like the outside. The once very beautiful seats that were once covered in a red velvet cloth were now broken, stained and weather worn.

He looked up to see that the celing was gone and the once beautiful stain glass windows had been completely blown out. The church was nolonger the once beautiful place that it use to be.

"Damn." he muttered. "This place really needs to be wroked on."

Stepping further inside he could hear his footsteps echoing around him. The blood trail lead to the front up the few steps and ebhind the small counter.

He moved slower now, gun held ready in case of an enemy wanted to suprise him. The wooden steps creaked with each step he took, protesting against his weight.

Taking a deep breath, he swallowed hard, feeling his heart pounding against his chest so hard that it felt as if it would just burst right through.

It seemed to take forever to get to that top step. A soft sound cought his attention causing him to listened carefully, but the sound never came.

Slowly and carefully he peeked around the long table and was horrified at the sight.

Sam laid in a pool of blood, the color had completely drained from her face. Her large chestplate had been tossed aside. The grey tank top she wore had soaked up the blood that had seeped from the multipul gunshot wounds.

"Sam!"

Quickly he kneeled, reaching out for her. When their skin touched, Sam jumped, lashing out to protect herself.

"Hey, it's just me!"

"Baird!"

She reached out and he gently took her hands in his.

"I think I got rid of most of the Lambent in the area so we should be ok for now."

"Good."

Her berathnig was labored and it looked as each breath thurt.

"Come on, Sam let's get you to the doc."

Sam shook her head which only caused pain to shoot through her body.

"Sam..."

Sam brought a pale finger to his lips. "Baird, I've alreay lost too much blood"

He shook his head, not wanting to believe it. Several minutes of silence streached out betweent hem. Some time in that silence, Sam rested her head in his lap. Baird lightly played with her dark hair.

"I..." Sam's voice was barely above a whisper.

Before Sam could continue, Baird leaned forward and their lips met in a gentle kiss. Sam's eyes went wide in a suprise.

She felt his hands cradled on the sides of her face, his thumbs gently caressed her cheeks.

"Sam, I love you."

Tears filled Sam's eyes and rand down her face, leaving a trail on her drit covered face.

Gently Baird wiped away her tears.

"I feel the same way."

Baird removed his chestplate and laid down beside her, carefully pulling her against his chest. Sam felt a shudder go through her body, followed by a wayve of pain.

They laid there in the sun begain to set, and the tempature begain to drop.*

Baird pulled her firmly against his chest.

"Sam."

"can you said it again?"

Baird gave her a rare smile. "Samantha Byrne, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Baird."

Several minutes of silence passed and this time when Baird looked down, Sam was now completely white and her lips were blue.

She had died in his arms.

Baird laid there all night, never letting go of her body.

Before leaving the chuch the following morning, he placed fresh flowers in her hands and hair, removed her Cog Tags and and closed the church doors behind him. At that moment, he made a promise that he would make it to the end of the war.

THE END


End file.
